Le Jaguar
by Kilimiria
Summary: Pour une mystérieuse raison, Catwoman part en croisière. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à son objectif, elle découvre que Bruce Wayne est lui aussi à bord ... OS Batman x Catwoman


**Disclaimer : **Batman, ainsi que les lieux et personnages qui lui sont rattachés sont copyright DC Comics. La fic seule m'appartient. Je ne touche rien en l'écrivant, si ce n'est vos reviews.

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Batman x Catwoman

**Avertissement : **Cette fic m'appartient, merci de me prévenir si vous souhaitez la traduire ou la publier sur un autre site.

**Note de l'auteur : **Le fandom Batman est quasiment vide, mais j'espère que certains me liront et auront la bonté de me laisser un petit mot pour me donner leur avis. Cet OS se situe un peu après ma fic « Enfants de la nuit », mais il n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lue pour comprendre mais cela peut s'avérer utile. Une seule chose à noter : Batman et Catwoman connaissent leurs identités secrètes et entretiennent une sorte de relation.

Le Jaguar

Bruit incessant des vagues qui caressent le flanc du paquebot, encore et encore. Je soupirai. Les chats détestent l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Et me voilà, sur cette coque de noix blanchâtre qui allait être ma demeure pour les dix prochains jours. Certes, coque de noix n'est pas l'expression la plus appropriée à ce bateau de croisière grand luxe où je venais d'embarquer, le visage caché sous un large chapeau et d'épaisses lunettes de soleil. Mais je n'avais qu'une hâte, gagner ma cabine et y attendre la tombée de la nuit.

Je laissai mes pas me guider, légers, le long des rangées de portes toutes identiques. Mes yeux glissaient, rapides, sur les numéros. 318, 319, 320, j'y suis. Je poussai la poignée. Murs blancs, boiseries, métal doré. C'est tellement insipide ! J'abandonnai mon sac de voyage sur le sol, détachai mon trench, le pendis à un crochet et entrepris de faire le tour de mes quartiers.

Mon regard acéré de félin se glissait dans tout les recoins de la cabine. Je tendais l'oreille, sensible au plus imperceptible des bruits. Je me déplaçait lentement, gracieusement, sans produire le moindre son. Ma priorité était de découvrir s'il y avait des caméras ou des micros qui pourraient m'être fatals dans le bon déroulement de … ce pourquoi j'étais là.

Rien de suspect n'attira mon attention. Je m'assit, soulagée. Puis, ouvrant mon sac, j'entrepris de ranger mes affaires.

Par le hublot, je distinguait le crépuscule. Des nuances de roses se mêlaient à des oranges et des bleus, comme une peinture magnifique étalée entre le ciel et l'océan. J'avais beau ne pas être amatrice de couleurs vives, il m'étais impossible de rester insensible face à tant de beauté. La nuit naissait, partant de l'eau pour rejoindre la Lune. Et les étoiles venaient pailleter le ciel. Il était temps pour moi de me préparer.

La salle de réception grouillait d'activité, sans cependant être bruyante. Les passagers discutaient d'un ton posé, assit par groupes de cinq ou six personnes autour de tables rondes recouvertes de nappes brodées. Les hommes et les femmes rivalisaient d'élégance. Partout, ce n'était que boutons de manchettes sertis de joyaux, colliers de perles, bracelets précieux, pierreries en tout genre … Pour mes réflexes de voleuse, c'était une vraie torture.

Je me glissait jusqu'à la table que l'on m'avait assigné. Apprenant que j'était à bord, le capitaine du navire avait tenu à me convier à sa table dès le premier soir, tenant absolument à rencontrer « la grande Selina Kyle, dont j'ai tout les romans dans ma bibliothèque ». Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, n'en ayant écrit que cinq.

La perspective de ce dîner ne m'enchantait guère, mais au moins ne serai-je pas seule. Cinq couverts étaient dressés.

Le capitaine arriva bientôt, dans son uniforme rutilant. Il prit place à côté de moi et convia un couple assez âgé à s'asseoir. Il me les présenta comme le comte et la comtesse de Kurfildy. Puis, se levant à nouveau, il serra chaleureusement la main d'un homme de haute stature vêtu d'un costume à première vue sur mesure. Il l'invita à prendre place en face de moi et je dus réprimer mon étonnement. _Bruce._ _Bruce Wayne._

Depuis quand ne nous sommes nous pas vus ? Un peu plus d'un mois, dirai-je. Le Chevalier Noir est un homme très demandé, surtout depuis l'évasion massive d'Arkham. Et moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, occupée à planifier mon …_ projet._ Sa présence à bord était-elle due au hasard ? Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je réussit à me détendre.

Il me vit lui aussi et nous échangeâmes un sourire plein de promesses. Sous la nappe, nos mains se cherchaient, avides de contact. Il saisit les miennes fermement. Je frissonnai. Il m'avait manqué.

Le dîner me parut d'une longueur atroce. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle que quitter la table avec Bruce pour qu'il m'embrasse, au minimum. Le voir, le sentir à nouveau, et me voilà piégée. Dans la plus douce des prisons, certes. Mais une prison quand même. Pourtant, en grande adepte de la liberté, je n'avais pas envie de m'enfuir. Pas sans avoir passé au moins une nuit dans ses bras. Depuis quand étais-je devenue si attachée à lui ?

A la fin du repas, le comte dormait à moitié, la comtesse ne cessait de babiller des choses futiles et le capitaine l'écoutait vaguement, l'œil torve. Bruce et moi n'osions pas nous parler, de crainte de rompre ce moment étrange mais intense qui nous unissait, sa main sur mon genou, la mienne sur la sienne.

Enfin, lorsque le capitaine nous souhaita une bonne nuit, nous pûmes nous échapper. Sans oublier les convenances, bien sur. « Mademoiselle Kyle, accepteriez-vous de faire quelques pas avec moi sur le pont ? » me demanda Bruce. Je dus me retenir de pouffer. Les manières de la bonne société étaient exquises mais tellement vieillottes. Je répondis positivement et nous faussâmes compagnie à nos convives.

Une fois dehors, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de mots. Il glissa sa main dans mon dos, au creux de mes reins. Je passai mon bras sous le sien. Et je me laissai guider jusqu'à sa cabine. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. J'avais l'impression d'être une ingénue avant sa première nuit. Depuis quand un homme me faisait cet effet là ?

Une fois la porte refermée, à l'abris des regards, nous laissâmes libre cours à notre passion. Bruce me plaqua contre le mur, avant de m'embrasser passionnément, ses lèvres enlaçant les miennes, réveillant mes sens enfuis. Puis, ce fût l'abandon total. Nos baisers se firent affamés, nos langues se cherchaient, se touchaient. Un mois de séparation faisait de nous des amants éperdus. J'enfui mes mains dans ses cheveux, répondant à ses caresses passionnées. Puis se fut nos corps. Le désir se fit puissant, impétueux. Ma peau appelait la sienne, trop longtemps éloignée. Le péché de chair le plus délicieux, le fruit défendu le plus convoité, ils s'offraient à nous. Et à la valse ininterrompue de notre passion qui nous abandonna, aux prémices de l'aube, pour un repos salutaire. Et, dans un cocon de draps froissés, le souffle disparate, nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser, avant de tomber, essoufflés, dans les bras de Morphée. « Tu m'as manqué, Bruce. » « Toi aussi, Selina . »

Bruce … ou Batman, pour ceux qui connaissent sa double identité. Que sommes nous, l'un pour l'autre ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Ennemis, adversaires, complices, alliés, amis, amants … Tous deux empreints de liberté, nous ne limitions pas à un nom le lien qui nous unit. Parfois, c'est juste une course poursuite, sous la Lune, sur les toits de Gotham. Parfois, nous travaillons ensemble, complémentaires mais pas dépendants. Parfois, nous laissons parler nos cœurs pour nous abandonner à la passion, à la tension qui émanent de nous. C'est une chasse continuelle, la souris face au chat et vice-versa. J'ai peur. Peur de devoir un jour définir les sentiments qui m'agitent face à lui. Peur qu'ils s'imposent à moi, trop puissants pour que je fasse marche arrière. Moi, Catwoman, j'aime jouer avec le feu. Et le danger. Alors je joue, je joue avec lui, tout en sachant qu'il y a bien plus que cela, entre nous. Et que nous allons en souffrir, un jour inexorablement.

Deux parts de moi s'affrontaient. La première, froide et calculatrice, farouche et sauvage, qui me dictait de ne pas m'abandonner, de garder en vue mon objectif, la raison de ma présence ici. Comment allais-je faire ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on surnomme Batman « le maître détective ». Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre mon but. L'autre part, joyeuse et passionnée, me soufflait que j'allais pouvoir profiter de dix jours avec Bruce, loin de l'agitation de Gotham. Dix jours heureux, à n'en pas douter.

Inconscient de mon dilemme, Bruce caressait mon dos, y imprimant des dessins inconnus et éphémères, me faisant frissonner. Comment pouvais-je résister ? Tant pis pour ce que je cherchais. Il devrait attendre la fin du voyage. Je me laissai m'abandonner pleinement, me tournant vers lui, posant une main sur son torse et mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Nous échangeâmes une douce étreinte, perdus dans nos pensées.

Comment décrire ce qui suivit ? Abandon et félicité furent les maîtres mots au long de ces journées. Le jour, nous étions de simples connaissances, partageant quelques promenades ou activités. La nuit, nous nous retrouvions en secret et redevenions amants.

Mais la fin du voyage arrivait, et mes préoccupations se firent autres. Je pense que vous vous demandez ce que je faisais là, moi qui détestais l'eau ? L'appât du gain, bien sûr. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne suis pas une vulgaire voleuse. Je vole pour le plaisir de la chasse et la teneur du butin. Mes droits d'auteur me permettent de vivre largement. Je ne convoite que des pièces uniques, qui n'ont pas de prix. Comme celle-ci. Dans mon sac, bien caché, je conservais une photo de ma prochaine proie. Un splendide bracelet en or blanc, incrusté de saphir, de rubis et d'émeraudes, représentant dans toute sa grâce animale un jaguar bondissant, les muscles tendus, rendus par l'incroyable précision d'un orfèvre de talent. Cette pièce est unique. Elle fut fabriquée pour la duchesse de Windsor, puis « égarée » à sa mort, sans doute emportée par quelque domestique. On la croyait disparue à jamais, mais je la reconnu, une nuit, alors que j'espionnai pour le compte d'Oracle une bande de mafieux qui organisaient un grand dîner (oui, m'arrive de travailler du côté des « gentils », quand je dis que Batman a une mauvaise influence sur moi …). Au bras d'une femme altière aux traits méditerranéens, je vis ce bracelet que je connaissait de par les images qui circulaient sur Internet. Je me lançais alors dans de longues recherches pour déterminer qui était cette femme. Une dénommée Carmine Silviati, maîtresse d'un des parrains influents de la mafia de Gotham. Je n'eu pas beaucoup de peine à trouver le moment adéquat pour perpétrer mon vol. Elle partait en croisière ? Bien, il en serait de même pour moi.

Bien sûr, jamais je n'aurai pu prévoir la présence de Bruce à bord. J'avais peur qu'il découvre mes motivations, ou qu'il soit déjà au courant et compte m'arrêter. Sa proximité m'avait empêcher de surveiller Carmine de près, mais je connaissait le numéro de sa cabine.

Dernière nuit à bord, dernière nuit dans les bras de Bruce, dernière nuit pour trouver ce maudit bracelet, qu'elle avait forcément emporté. Une dernière nuit fusionnelle. Lorsque Bruce s'endormit, j'était moi-même épuisée, mais fixée sur mon objectif. Je réussit non sans mal à quitter sa cabine pour rejoindre la mienne, sans le réveiller. Je me vêtis de mon costume, combinaison noire, fouet, masque et lunettes. Et, de ma démarche la plus féline, je gagnai la cabine 236. Crocheter la serrure, entrer sans bruit, repérer la cassette contenant visiblement ses bijoux et trouver le bracelet. L'opération se déroula à la perfection. Je sortis et refermai la porte délicatement. D'un bond, je parvint au pont supérieur, où se situaient mes quartiers.

Un, deux, trois pas. Je ne suis pas seule. Tendant l'oreille, je repérai derrière moi un son léger, une respiration. Mon esprit se concentra sur une seule pensée : agir, et immédiatement. Je me retournai d'un coup en balançant vivement ma jambe vers l'intrus. Je sentis mon pied entrer en contact avec son cou. Mais je n'avais pas frappé assez fort. Je glissait le bracelet dans une petite pochette que je fis pendre à ma ceinture. Mon adversaire était sonné. Je saisis mon fouet et le fit claquer dans le silence nocturne. Je le lançai en avant mais l'ombre fut plus rapide et l'esquiva. Un bras jaillit face à moi et me saisit la taille. Un autre m'arracha mon fouet. Je sentis qu'il me tirait vers lui. Sortant mes griffes, je tentai de me libérer de cet étau, mais sans succès. Je sentis qu'il me collait contre lui. Son odeur m'assaillit.

« Bruce ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

« Je savais qua ta présence ici n'était pas due à un soudain appel du large », répondit-il

« Tu va m'en vouloir. » Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, douce tentation. Ses bras autour de moi me brûlaient. Dix jours ensemble et je le désirai toujours autant.

« Un peu. Mais je me doutai bien que tu tenterais quelque chose, malgré … _nous_. » Est-ce une impression ou sa voix était rauque ? Je n'ose pas me retourner vers lui.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? Suis-je si transparente ? »

« Tu as parlé de ce bracelet pendant _trente minutes_ avec Oracle. Elle s'est doutée de quelque chose et m'en a fait part. J'ai mené ma propre enquête sur Carmine Salviati et, lorsque j'ai vu ton nom sur la liste des passagers, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un hasard. »

« Tu es là … Juste pour m'arrêter, au cas où ? » Mon cœur se serra.

Il retira ses bras de ma taille et me fit tourner vers lui. Je n'arrivai pas à croiser son regard, caché derrière son masque de Batman. Ses mains restèrent sur mes épaules. Il me fixait. Je baissai les yeux, comme une enfant prise en faute.

« J'avais réglé les problèmes d'Arkham, » finit-il par répondre, « et cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vus … » Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure et mon cœur rata un battement. Il avait pensé à moi, au fond de lui même. A nous.

Je posai une main sur sa joue pour l'attirer vers moi. Je l'embrassai tendrement.

« Je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup », murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je souris.

« Moi aussi … » parvins-je à articuler. Et il me rendit mon baiser.

Ses mains caressèrent mon dos, puis je les sentis détacher ma pochette. J'abandonnai immédiatement toute idée de la lui réclamer, ou la lui reprendre, juste pour qu'il continue à m'embrasser. Il m'exaspérait, à me rendre si faible, si consentante. Mais les petits mots qu'il m'avait murmurés restaient gravés dans mon esprit, chamboulant mon cœur et mes convictions.

Avant que le soleil ne se lève, nous avions décidé qu'il rendrait le bracelet à un musée. Le savoir là-bas refroidit mes ardeurs. Bien qu'en secret, je visualisai déjà un plan pour m'en emparer sur place.

Nous regardâmes l'aube colorer le ciel, assis l'un au côté de l'autre, ma tête posée dur son épaule. Je voulais emprisonner le souvenir de chacun de ces instants, pour garder à jamais au fond de mon cœur ces dix jours de parenthèses entre nos vies à cent à l'heure.

En nous quittant, arrivés à bon port, il me salua gracieusement avant de me glisser, dans le creux de mon oreille : « La prochaine fois que tu pars en croisière, préviens-moi, que je t'accompagne. » Je souris en entendant ces mots.

Et me voilà, assise sur le toit du Musée de Joaillerie de Gotham, avec à mon bras ce petit jaguar si précieux. Mon esprit vogue encore sur les mers avec Bruce. Je ne sais quand nous nous reverrons. Mais je sais que ce jour sera parfait.

FIN (ou commencement de toutes choses …)

Je compte sur vos reviews


End file.
